The mortal god
by grimreader231
Summary: The beging of the END
1. Ch:1

Time Reaper

My name is Time reaper. I am 25 years old and my father is a profile. I don't remember my mom because she died when I was 2. Not until I was 18 I did not know I had powers because they layed dormant. It took several years to master them.

My powers are matter, time, mind, and dimensional manipulation. I made friends with ink [more on him later]. I was wondering the multie-verse until I came across a FNAF AU that had a terrible future. I jumped right in to see if I can prevent it from happening.

AN I wrote this before the backstorys which will come out soon. If you want to a leave comment on how I can improve please do.=)

(13-25 16-12-1-14 19-20-1-18-20-19)


	2. Ch:2

Chapter 2

Jasmine fox

When she was young people made fun of her for being a anthro fox. She learned to deal with it over time. She is 23 now and looking for a job. Not many businesses would hire anthros but she found a job opening for Freddy's pizza for night guard in the news paper.

When she was young she only visited the place a few times, but when she did she had a great time. When she called them they gave her the job right away. She was curious why they gave it to her so fast, but she went with it. Her shift started at 12am and ended at 6 am.


	3. Ch:3

when i the writer speak i use [ these ] when my pro file speaks he use ( these )

Chapter 3

The Meeting

jasmine POV

When i arrived at Freddy Fazbear's pizza it was 11:25. i arrived early to get a feel for the place. Before i entered the building i felt like i was being watched. but i just shrugged it off. [ fnaf 2 layout ] When i got inside i noticed there was a eleven animatronics. Two bunny's, two chicken's, two bears, two fox's, a Puppet, and two human like animatronics.

After i got a feel for the place i went to the office. It was only eleven forty so i relaxed for a bit in the security office. i took a glance down the hall and then i saw someone but they disappeared instantly. i just pinned it on sleep deprivation. when it hit twelve the phone began to ring.

Time's POV

When i first arrived i noticed a female night guard but she did not notice me. When i saw her i froze time and entered before her. i unfroze time and hid in the shadows. i then waited for her to enter the security office. Then i examined the animatronics, and i noticed a strange life in their eyes. i then felt a strong presence near and getting closer. "Hello puppet, or should I call you marionette?" As i asked the entity stopped moving. Then i turned around and The Puppet was standing in front of me.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned.

"Cause I've seen you before and you are not as powerful as me." I said noticing her flinch a bit.

"i know you can read my mind and you can tell that i am telling the truth." i told her noticing her let out a sigh.

"Relax he knows about us." She ordered them, as they started to move. I froze time to check on the guard, then he unfroze it, and looked down the hall for a few seconds then she noticed then i froze time again and went back to the stage.

jasmine's POV

After I listened to the phone call I was on my toes knowing the animatronics move at night, I turned on the cameras and checked the dining area and noticed they surrounded a strange guy then I noticed it was the same guy i saw down the hallway.(just for fun I am going to teleport her to the dinning room.) i felt dizzy for a second then I found my self in the dinning room with the animatronics. They did not see me yet so I tried to take a step back but they heard it hit the ground they turned towards me. Then the guy from the middle of the group teleported right in front of me and knocked me out.

Time's POV

I was talking to the animatronics about how I knew about them then we noticed the sound of footsteps in the entryway. Then I froze time and walked over to her unfroze and knocked her out. Then froze time again to talk to my father. "You brought her here didn't you?" i asked my father grimreader231 (yes I wanted you to meet her properly not knock her out. Can I just have a little bit of fun.) "not when you risk a beautiful girls life!" i said angrily (you gave me an idea with you two heheheh) "what are you planing?" I asked wit a bit of fear in my voice (nothing.) at that moment time unfroze.

AN i am writing this in secret so sorry for time delay between uploads. please comment on things that i can improve on not hate comments. see you next chapter! =)

(20-8-5-25 13-5-1-20 20-8-9-19 9-19 7-15-9-14-7 20-15 2-5 6-21-14)


	4. Ch:4

Chapter 4

introductions

Jasmines POV

I woke up with a headache and two figures standing over me. One looked human and the other had a wide black smile i then realized it was the puppet. Then I felt fear and then a wave of calm came over me. My eyes finely focused on the human he was the guy that I saw down the hallway, I sat up groggily. "why is she not freaking out?" a male voice asked "I'm using my power over her mind to calm her down." said the mysterious man on my side. "who are you?" I asked the mysterious man. "my name is time reaper you can call me time." he said with a bow. i couldn't help but blush at him because i thought he was cute.

Times POV

just before jasmine woke up i erased the memory of me punching her and got the others to see her as a person not a endoskeleton. Then she sat up. "why is she not freaking out?" Bonnie asked me. "I'm using my power over her mind to calm her." I explained. "who are you?" she asked me. "my name is Time Reaper but you can call me Time." I said with a bow. I noticed her blush a bit so I smiled at her. After that I introduced her to all of the animatronics except for Golden Freddy he was still hiding and before they knew it was 6 AM and jasmine left for home. "where are you going to sleep?" the puppet asked me. "in a bag it has a pocket dimension so I'm going to sleep in it because my powers tend to get out of control when I sleep make sure you zip up the top." I said as i made duffel bag appear in my hand and I put on the ground and stepped in to the bag and made a bed inside and fell asleep.

Puppet POV

I was surprised when his entire body fit inside the bag, but I just picked it up and brought it to my box and waited for the day to start.

? POV

just as I expected he showed. He just mite be able save us from HIM." Golden Freddy said as he stepped back in to the shadows.

AN: i had a sick day so quick upload! tell me what i can improve on in the comments AND NO HATE!


	5. Ch:5

Chapter 5  
Questions  
third person POV

2:30 AM

Jasmine was wondering what the guy time was doing because she did not see him leave. She was thinking this on the way to the restaurant to see how they act in the morning. When she arrived it was 3 AM and when she walked in she was almost defend by the sound children. After getting past the front desk I went to the prize corner to talk with the puppet about Time. When the puppet noticed her she oped the box whale thinking what she was doing there during the day.

"where is time?" Jasmine asked her "he is sleeping in his bag." the puppet answered. "in a sleeping bag?" she asked "nope this." the puppet said holding up the bag that time was sleeping in. "why is he sleeping in there?" jasmine asked "some thing about powers going crazy when he sleeps." the puppet explained "powers?" she said even more confused "he said he had matter, time, dimensional, memory manipulation." the puppet said counting on her fingers. Jasmines jaw just dropped.

Times POV

I woke up around 3 AM and notice a lot of wedding rings floating around me then I remembered whet my dream I was getting married to jasmine. With a blush I made all of the rings disappear instantly. Then I heard talking and it sounded like jasmine and the puppet "hey dad why is she here so early?" I asked my dad (she wanted to see you because she did not see you leave last night.)

A N I will post once week if made any mistake pleas tell me. sorry for the inconsistent chapter lengths so sorry if some are longer the others.


	6. Anosment

Hi guy and girls I am here to say if you did not see it last chapter I will try to post at least once a week. I will also Chang the cover art to some thing that I asked my friend over at Wattpad to draw for me. Their profile name is Cami Wilson. So please go check her out.=) I also wanted to say thank you to justaesthetic for offering me advice on how to write this story!


	7. Ch:6

A/N sorry for being late!

chapter 6

arrival

third person POV

once it hit 11:30 time came out of his duffel bag to see everyone talking in the dinning room. "so what are you guys talking about?" Time asked curiously. "we where telling each other things about our selves." jasmine answered him. (introduce me. I am going to appear to your right.) time sighed. "ok." he said to him self. "everyone I like to introduce my father grimreader231 A.K.A reader." Time said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

A light appeared next to Time then a teenage boy stepped out. (Hello everyone I am Times father and my name is Grimreader231 but you can call me Grim.) he said with a bow. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped except for Time. Then they all burst out in laughter thinking he was not Times father. (If you don't believe me I will show you some prof.) at that moment BB and JJ both disappeared everyone gasped then they appeared again still laughing as if nothing happened. Then they stopped and they looked at the others confused.

"why did you stop?" both BB and JJ said at once. "alright we believe you." Freddy said trying to keep confidence in his voice and not fear. (good jasmine I need to talk to you in private.) as soon as he finished both him and jasmine teleported to the security office.

Grim's POV

(I'd like to give you some thing as a gift for you and my son. One free chance to disabled someones powers for 30 min.) when I said that a blue pearl appeared in my hand and I gave it to her she just stared at it like it was gold.

Time's POV

as soon as jasmine and my dad disappeared everyone flooded me with questions. "is he really your dad!?" the puppet said in shock. "yes he is and he lives in one realm beyond the multi-verse the omni-verse." I said trying to speak over them. They just moved even closer so I froze time then moved behind them and then unfroze time they noticed I was gone until they looked behind them and saw me again. I started to float on hardened air then sped to the office to see if they were there.

I noticed them in the office talking as soon as I entered the hallway I made a wall to block the animatronics from us. "dad why did you need to talk to her?" I asked him from the other side of the hall. (oh I just wanted to give her some thing. Also I just calmed down the animatronics.) I made my wall the wall disappear and the animatronics gone and I could feel their minds back at their original places. Then we heard the 6 am bells.

A/N i am sorry for being late procrastination can be a real bitch. anyway pleas comment on how i can improve and pleas no hate i am also taking back what i said about the at least once a week thing.


	8. Ch:7

The mortal god  
ch:7  
the enemy  
jasmine's p.o.v

after last night it left me with more questions then answers.

Flashback

(the pearls power only lasts up to 30 minuets. you will know when to use it.)

end flashback

How does he know that I need it and what for, with that aside I let Time stay at my house because last time he slept in a bag at the restaurant. "why do you sleep in a bag?" I asked curiously. "my powers go crazy when I sleep, so I sleep in the bag so I don't hurt anyone." Time said with a sad look. "your dad gave me some thing to deactivate someones powers for 30 minuets do you want to use it." I offered the look on his face looked like gave him a diamond. "n-no you keep it if my dad gave you something there hast to be a better reason for you to give it to me, it must be happening sooner then I thought." Time said out loud. "what is happening? what do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"-sigh- I guess I cant hide it, I came here to stop a terrible future that may end the world and it starts with the freddy franchise." Time said calmly. "yes it is happening sooner thanks to you I have all the pieces in place." said a mysterious deep and raspy voice. "who is there!" Time yelled. "you will find out soon enough hahahahahaha ." as the voice faded away. "we have to get to the pizzeria NOW!" Time said urgently as he froze time but not for us.

The both of us ran as fast as we could, but when we got there some thing must of happened it looked like people where screaming and running out of the building so we found a way through the crowd and noticed a red puddle in the middle of the room and in it was a man dressed in purple with a bloody knife in his hand, what was weird was that he was crying like it was his own child, Time unfroze time then walked over to the man and knocked him out with one blow. "it looks like Will can control people and there actions." Time said with sadness in his voice. "Will? Who is he?" I asked curiously with a bit of fear. "he is the murder of 12 children over here in this A.U., he is planing to take over the world with some thing called "remint" you can get it from dead humans or animals. The the only way to destroy it is by heating up the vessel and release the remint" Time said as he set the man down. "h-he really planing to do all of that, how strong is he." I said nervously.

"yes he is planing, the power of the remint depends on a persons age the older you are the more powerful your remint is." Time said as he cleaned up the blood and body. "why are you doing that you are getting rid of evidence shouldn't we leave that to the cops?" I asked nervously. "I will just erase everyone's memory of this moment so no suspicions with him so they don't get in are way to stop him." he said as he finished cleaning up all of the mess and it looked like it was before. the cops rushed in and noticed us and pointed there guns at us, but Time raised his palm up in there direction and a wave of power came for his hand and it hit the cops and they stumbled a bit then they just walked out of the building.

"what did you do to them?" I asked confused. "i replaced the memory and the memory of all of the people around the building, I can do the same to you if you want?" Time said as he rose his hand to my forehead. " no, I am fine with my memory but why did you erase there memory they could of helped us." i told him curiously. "do you rely want collateral damage because this guy is going to attack anyone who go after him, and he is not afraid to kill anyone who gets in his way." Time said with a grim look on his face. "why did you leave my memory?" i questioned. "my dad thinks your important because that pearl." as he pointed at my pocket. "why I don't know why he gave it to you but he gave it to so you are important." he said to me with a wired look. "why because I'm an athro or is it because I am a woman." I said angrily. "no it because you are so normal the only thing that is not normal about you is that you have a heightened sense of smell." Time tried to explain him self but I already left the building.

Time's p.o.v

I froze time then had a little talk with with my dad. "why did you choose her, why?" I asked in a pleading tone. (because she is more important then she seems not just here the whole multi-verse). "how can one girl save all of that?" I said curiously. (not just her, the both of you). "what do you mean the both of us?" i asked confused. ( you will find out soon enough). as he said that time unfroze.

A/N hey guys the same as last time! again thank you justaesthetic for your help with my story!


	9. Ch:8

AN new and improved!

The mortal god  
ch:8  
explanation  
third p.o.v

after jasmine yelled at Time she went back home, and Time just slept in his bag.

Fast forward 11:40

Times p.o.v

when I woke up and herd footsteps but they sounded heaver then jasmine's so I peeked out of my bag to see foxy and mangle. "what can I do for you?" I asked. "um… we-we were wondering if the night guard is coming back after what happened this morning." mangle said nervously. "crap, I forgot that you guys where there. She probably is because this is her job." I said. "ye better be right lad." foxy said in angry tone.

At that moment the front door unlocked and opened a few seconds later jasmine walked thought. Then she pointed at me and gestured for me to follow her to the office so I got out of my bag and followed her. When we got to the office she asked me one question. "why is the pearl so important." she asked. "in the multi-verse there is a legend that six people will get blue pearls, once the sixth pearl is given/found a great evil will rise and threaten all of existence so far two have been found/given there are still four more to be found before the evil arise." I said.

"two? Who else has one?" she questioned. " I have the other one I got one when I was 18 it awakened my abilities. So I'm guessing that they awaken peoples abilities or allow people to gain abilities or boost powers that are already there. So I'm guessing that you are able to use magic." I tried to explain them. "magic? What do you mean magic. Magic dose not exist." jasmine said confused. "look at me I should not exist but I do in and I am not saying is that it exists here but it exists in other dimension." I explained. "so I can use magic now like harry potter!" jasmine said excitedly.

"yes you are sort of." I tried to calm her down then we both heard a sound like glass shattering from the dinning room. "what was that?" jasmine said sacred. " I will go check it out stay here." I said as I froze time. I walked down to the dinning area and I saw broken glass on the floor and a man in a black mask on and a gun in his hand. I unfroze time and walked over to him and turned his gun in to water and knocked him and cot him. I took his mask off and looked in to his memory and found his name it was Michael Afton, I floated him behind me and toke him to the office and made a chair and some rope I put him in the chair and tide him up.

"who is that?" jasmine questioned. "his name is Michael Afton he is the son of the murder." I replied. "why did you not kill him?" she asked. "we need info. I think he is waking up." I said as he raised his head I did not notice his skin before but his skin is purple. "wh-where am I." Michael said groggy. "what are you doing here Michael." I said in his face.

"one, I'm here to clean up my dads mess but it seems you cleaned it up two, how do you know my name?" he questioned. "i know your name because I read your memory's." I answered getting out of his face. "wait you can read my mind?" he asked. "yes I can, and stop thinking about unicorns." I told him nicely. "sorry..." he said. "i know your telling the truth so I will let you go." I said as I dissolved the ropes and the chair.

"how did you do that!" he said amazed. "there my powers mater, time, dimensional, and mind manipulation." I said calmly. "wow you are SO op, I am a immortal zombie but I don't eat flesh." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "immortal wow." jasmine said. "a vegan zombie wow." I said after that we laughed talked for a bit then walked down the hall to the dinning room and noticed the animatronics cleaning up the mess. "hello everyone this Michael, Michael this is everyone!" I introduced. "HI!" everyone said in our direction. Foxy came over to us "are ye the one that made the mess with the glass and the water." foxy accused. "the water me glass him." I explained. Foxy glared at us and walked away. I went over to the fount door to fix the glass door and went to the dinning area and noticed someone new Goldie he was talking with Michel.

A.N I am sorry for the long wait. i cept one wanting to wright this but i cept on getting distracted. so sorry again. please review and favorite! please no hate i am fine with constructive criticism.


	10. Ch:9

The mortal god 

ch:9

The first kiss

As soon as I saw Goldie I walked over to them and overheard them talking. "long time no see bro." mike said in a cheerful tone. "says the guy who killed me." Goldie said angrily towards him. "hey you two are brothers?" I asked walking up to them. "lets go to kids cove to speak in private."Goldie suggestioned as we headed to kids cove.

"yes I am his brother Jorge Afton, the bite of '83 victim." Goldie said in a formal tone. "i used to bully him in a brotherly way and one day I took it to far and put him in Fredbear's mouth and his tears moistened the spring locks and his jaw snapped shut and crushed his frontal lobe." mike said in a calm tone "HOW CAN BE CALM WHILE YOU EXPLAIN HOW YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER!" I yelled.

jasmine's p.o.v

After Time went to fix the door a yellow bear appeared and talked to mike. I asked the other who he was. "he is puppets boyfriend and he is the most powerful person here other then Time." toy freddy said as Time walked back in to the room and headed over to Goldie and mike and the three of them went in to kids cove. "what do you think there talking about?" I asked toy chica.

"I think there talking about a plan to beet will." toy chica said as we heard Time yell. I rushed in to see what he yelled about. "what is wrong!" I said out of breath. "nothing, it was just some thing they said to me." Time explained. "what was it that they told you?" I asked. "you don't need to know." Goldie said.

"yes she does she has a pearl." Time explained making Goldie eyes widened. "how do you have pearl!" Goldie asked surprised. "my dad gave her one, I'm guessing that she is know able to use magic like from undertale (more on that later)." Time said. "wait whats undertale?" mike and I asked. "we'll tell you later" both Goldie and Time said at once.

"hey jasmine can you go get puppet and bring her over here" Time asked me. "okay." I answered I leaned out the door. "puppet can you come in here for a second, Time and Goldie want you." I told the puppet and she floated over to us. "what is it that you want me for?" puppet asked. "ask Time and Goldie they wanted to talk with us." i told her as we walked up to them and discussed our plan to fight will.After we finished talking we went to the other and told them it. After that we just messed around I manly talked to the chicas. "so do you like Time?" toy chica asked. "n-no." I said nervously. "YOU do like him!" both chicas said giggling.

"w-what are you talking about I-I don't like him!" I said flustered. "you totally do! if you don't like him then why are you blushing so much!" toy chica said laughing. "fine what if I do like him what are you going to do about it?" I asked them. "i have been broadcasting this conversation to bonnie who is with Time!" chica said with a giggle and I swear my face went up 10 degrees. "CHICA I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" I yelled at chica as I chased in to the dinning room as we ran past Time he had blush and a smile on his face.

I stopped to try to explain my self. "its not what you think!" I said extremely flustered and fast. "I know that you weren't lying, so you don't have to explain your self." he said blushing a bit brighter. (JUST KISS ALREADY!) everyone yelled except foxy, mangle, and freddy. the both of us blushed a bit brighter after hearing that "do you want to kiss?" I asked Time already leaning in to kiss me I leaned forward as well and both of are lips collated we stared to kiss each other. "AW!" we herd from the right of us then we looked an everyone was there watching "Time and jasmine siting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" chica sang

AN/ I am so sorry for the late upload! i had this already typed up i just cept on forgetting to post it! so i am so sorry to all of those who follow my story! thanks for the advise sekyan about spacing and paragraphs! and as always thanks for reading my story and i hope you enjoyed! and please no hate.


	11. Ch:10

the mortal god

ch:10

the first date

third person p.o.v

after the events of last night, Time came to sleep at jasmine's house he also brought his bag so he dose not hurt her.

Jasmine's p.o.v

When I woke up I could smell some thing delicious coming from downstairs so I got dressed and walked down stairs. i then a table with some candles and a couple of plates with food on them, and on one side of the table was Time. "Hello jasmine good morning." he said with a kind tone. "what is all of this?" I asked in amusement. "its our date but if you don't like it-"he was interrupted by a knocked at the door both Time and I got up and walked to the front door'

"hello? anyone in there?" a voice said that belonged to my boss. I opened the door and asked. "how do you know where I live?" i asked him a bit frustrated and curious at the same time. "your contract." he answered. "what contract I didn't sigh anything you gave me the job over the phone." after I told him he got bit of a nervous look on his face. "fine I followed you." he said with a sigh.

"but not in the creepy way, I just want to know who that man from last night? The one in the cloak." he asked me not noticing Time behind me. "he iiiiiiissssss MY BOYFRIEND! he wanted just wanted to see what i do at my job." I said lying. "well next time let me know in advance." he said leaving I closed the door. "that was creepy and awkward, him following me to my house." I said to Time who had a far away look on his face.

"hello earth to time? was it some thing that he said?" I asked waving my hand I front of his face to snap him out of it "no that can't be him." he said in a trace. "was that will?" I asked him. "no but will control him until I broke his connection." he said dazed. "he is more powerful then we thought, he can control everyone that dose not have a mark or a strong mental guard, that pearl power is only going to last 20 min on him." he said with a fearful tone. "but can't we ask your dad to help?" I asked him.

"no he can't help us because an ancient law forbids him from helping, he can appearer and inter act with us but can not fight for us or help us with major problems like this." he said calming down. "do you think that we should tell the others?" I suggested. "yes we should tell them." he said as he froze time and created a car and we both jumped in to go to Freddy's.

A/N i am so so so so sorry for the late update! it was a combination of procrastination and going back and editing the old chapters. i am so sorry for being lazy. i am sorry for the short chapter but the next one is going to be the longest one of the story. after i finish this story i will post more in depth sumed versions of all my characters backstorys. but any way i hope you i joyed my story please leave a comment on how i can improve and please no hate.


	12. SORRY

I am so sorry I am going to have to postpone the next chapter. But don't worry it will come out after the school year ends. Again i am so sorry for the inconvenience of this I make it up to you in the summer. I am going to say that at the end of this story I will except story suggestions for FanFics, if I have not seen it I will do some research on it to see what to do white it, it cam range from anime to fantasy or yours or someone else's fanfic.(as long as I get their permission to do so).

As soon as I find out how to creat a poll on my profile I take my favorite ones and put them on there temporarily (for about a half month). But again I am sorry.


End file.
